


Something is starting today

by soohait



Series: Works dedicated to CharlieRhees [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Unrequited Love, ot3 end game, please be gentle :<
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soohait/pseuds/soohait
Summary: 2D is struggling, again. Except for this time, he can't turn to Murdoc for help because the dumb fuck is in jail. But Ace isn't.





	Something is starting today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieRhees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/gifts).



> This fic was written with only CharlieRhees in mind since I'm still really new to the fandom so my confidence in their characterisation is non-exitent BUT if anyone else can find joy in this fic then I'm glad!

How much time had passed? Stuart waved a hand over his face, the movement slow and laborious, leaving behind a trail of phantom hands. He was going to freak out. His pulse thrummed under his skin, skin that was slick and slippery, warm to the touch. Murdoc. The name floated in front of his eyes, out of focus and incomplete like the face that accompanied it. Find Murdoc. Thought and action were on two different plains though and while his thoughts were racing his body was heavy and impossible to move. But he had to. The world swam when Stuart stood, swivelled in a way that made bile rise hot and bitter in his throat. Then one foot in front of the other.

Murdoc’s door was staring him straight in the face. When had he gotten there? The handle felt cold on his palm when he opened it, stepping into the darkness of Murdoc’s room he heard, “Who the fuck is that?” startled by the sudden sound Stuart’s head began to pound and with a sticky tongue he tried to reply. A light flickered on then. A ball of fire in the endless darkness, a glint of green skin, and Stuart inhaled deeply. “How many did you take this time?”  
“You’re not Murdoc.” the sliver of green skin shook his head.  
“I’m not but I can help you with whatever you’re here for.” Stuart’s feet were moving before he could think about it, dropping down into the space that Ace made for him on the bed. “You’re shaking.”  
“Oh, I am.” Ace put the back of his hand on Stuart’s forehead, sending an involuntary shiver over Stuart’s body.  
“Let me get you a drink.” Ace stood and Stuart’s eyes tried to follow him out of the room.

“Here,” Ace’s voice called for Stuart’s attention, pulling him out of the fitful sleep he’d fallen into.  
“Where’s Murdoc?”  
“Drink up.” the glass was heavy in Stuart’s hand as he started to drink, the water cold as it made its way down his throat. Silence filled the room as Ace made his way back into the bed again, keeping an eye on Stuart to make sure he didn’t choke. “Feel any better?”  
“How long was I out?” Stuart asked, tongue still heavy but throat less croaky as he spoke.  
“Not that long,” Ace replied, relieving Stuart of the glass he was holding and putting it away, “Just as long as it took me to get the water.”  
“I should go back.”  
“Why are you looking for Murdoc?” Stuart and Ace spoke at once, coming to a halt when they realised. Muddled as he was Stuart barely made out what Ace had asked him.  
“Huh?”  
“Why are you looking for Murdoc?” he repeated, tone firm.  
“Oh.”  
“Sorry, that sounded demanding. You don’t have to tell me.”  
“He’s just the only person I could go to when I'm like this.”  
“Why?”  
Stuart stared ahead, hands clasped in his lap, pricks of sweat forming on his palms.  
“Stu?”  
Closing his eyes he spoke, “I could never burden Russel or Noodle with any of this.”  
“You’re not a burden, Stu.” Stuart shook his head no and Ace sighed. The hand around his shoulders startled Stuart’s eyes open.  
“What are you-” his sentence was cut off by Ace’s gentle shushing, hand forming a tight and reassuring grip on Stuart’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know what Murdoc did to help get you through this but what I do know is that whatever you’re thinking now isn’t true and if I have to hold you the entire night to prove it I will.” Ace’s voice was sure and Stuart’s throat closed up, his stomach churning unprompted.  
“What?” his voice sounded strained even to his own ears.  
Ace smiled, “You heard me.”  
Stuart couldn’t help but feel himself relax in Ace’s grip, drug-filled brain finally starting to slow as Ace forced him to lay down with him.  
“We can talk in the morning,” he assured. The press of lips on the side of his head caught him off guard, so quick that by the time he’d woken the next morning he’d convinced himself it hadn’t happened.  
“Goodnight, Stu.”  
“Night, Acey.”


End file.
